Fretful Chance
by Burai Stelar
Summary: Roxas had it good. Until this one kiss ruined it all for his relationship. Now he's worried..So he wrote her a song. RxN  Rated T just to be a little safe. One-shot


**Hey guys! It's been a while since you guys heard from me..at all. I know. I've probably disappointed you all. :(**

**Anyway, long short story. I was facing a massive writers' block. I mean massive. I was barely able to touch any of my work without immediately closing it. Now I'm over the block and I bring you this!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Crazy Girl by Eli Young Band.**

…**...**

Roxas was on the wrong side of the door when his girlfriend slammed the door. When she closed the door, she had tears streaming from her eyes, a clenched fist, and a mouth full of vulgar words.

As he walked home, he ran his hands through his hair as he entered the house, ignored his brother and sister, and gently closed his door. Roxas threw himself onto his bed with a heavy sigh.

"Fuck..my..life," he told himself as he wondered why it went downhill.

…**...**

He had just bought a ring for the best thing that ever happened to him. It wasn't his fault he happened to run into his ex, Olette, and she kissed him. Then again, he didn't pull away until it was too late. He had followed his girl until the door, then she yelled at him for being a cheater without giving him a chance to explain. It was at that moment that he thought it was over.

…**...**

It was now one in the morning, and Roxas was wide awake, having cried all the tears, eying the diamond ring he had gotten her. Glancing at the corner of his room, he saw his acoustic guitar, and paper with unfinished lyrics. He smirked as he formulated a plan to get his woman back. _There is a chance that she'll still be mine._

…**...**

Of all the things Sora was, he was not an early bird. He was however, easy to wake up. Roxas made that his advantage as he pushed Sora out of his bed.

"Come on Sora! I need you! ..In a non sexual way," he yelled.

"Idon'twannawakeup," he mumbled in reply.

Roxas walked out before Sora could throw a pillow at him. Next he had to wake Xion up, easier said than done.

…**...**

"Sure man. I'll help. You should have come to me earlier though."

"I'm sorry I didn't," Roxas replied over the phone.

"I could have gotten Zexion to help. As a matter of fact. He is right here. He'll help cuz I'll make him. Anyways we will be there to help. I know she means a lot to you."

"Yeah, she does. Thanks."

"No problem. We'll be there in five minutes. Got it memorized?"

"Yes Axel," he sighed.

"Bye."

Roxas hung up as he made sure his guitar was in tune for the song. This was the only hope he had to make sure Namine didn't leave him, for good.

…**...**

Now sitting and rubbing his hands together he waited for Xion to bring Namine to the restaurant known as The Gullwing. When he looked out of the curtain, he spotted the raven haired woman and the blonde sitting at a table chatting while waiting for their order. He smiled as he quickly hid behind the curtain once again.

"Well, we gonna play the song or what?" Sora asked him. Roxas turned around and saw that the three he needed were here.

Sora with his gravity defying brown hair, Axel with his red hedgehog like hair, and Zexion with his hair covering one of his eyes.

"Yeah, we will. Kairi's also here Sora. Axel, Larxene's here as well," Roxas replied.

"Damn man. You got them to come too?" Axel asked him.

"Yeah. I just told them to come. They think you guys are meeting them for dinner."

"Sweet," Sora replied now pumped up as he grabbed his violin. "Now we can impress them even more."

"You got that right," Axel told him.

…**...**

It was now show time, the diamond ring in his pocket, as he walked on stage with his friends.

"Hey everybody," he started with the mike stand near him. He was nervous. "I am here to apologize to several of you, as you are here for food, not to dance. But if you enjoy the song, please dance."

Roxas then turned and looked at Namine, as his fingers positioned themselves on the guitar strings.

"Namine, I'm sorry. My ex surprised me. You are the only one I love. She kissed me. ..Please.. believe me."

He frowned when she turned away with an angry face.

"I know it's not much. But this song is dedicated to you, as I poured my heart into these song lyrics."

The game plan was to play, with Roxas singing the lead, with Sora and Axel backing him up in some parts. Thinking things through, it was a good idea that Axel was drums, with Zexion being the bass.

He took a deep breath and began playing.

_Baby why you wanna cry?  
>You really oughta know that I<br>Just have to walk away sometimes_

_We're gonna do what lovers do  
>We're gonna have a fight or two<br>But I ain't ever changing my mind_

_Crazy girl, don't you know that I love you?_  
><em>I wouldn't dream of going nowhere<em>  
><em>Silly woman come here let me hold you<em>  
><em>Have I told you lately I love you like crazy, girl?<em>

_I wouldn't last a single day_  
><em>I'd probably just fade away<em>  
><em>Without you I'd lose my mind<em>

_Before you ever came along_  
><em>I was living life all wrong<em>  
><em>The smartest thing I ever did was make you all mine<em>

_Crazy girl, don't you know that I love you?_  
><em>I wouldn't dream of going nowhere<em>  
><em>Silly woman, come here let me hold you<em>  
><em>Have I told you lately I love you like crazy, girl?<em>  
><em>Like crazy, girl<em>

As the song was reaching the climax, he noticed that the tables were moved and the people were dancing. He smiled as he looked directly at Namine, who had her eyes on him, for the next part.

_Crazy girl, don't you know that I love you?_  
><em>I wouldn't dream of going nowhere<em>

_Silly woman come here let me hold you  
>Have I told you lately I love you like<em>

_Crazy girl, don't you know that I love you?_  
><em>I wouldn't dream of going nowhere<em>  
><em>Silly woman come here let me hold you<em>  
><em>Have I told you lately I love you like crazy, girl?<em>

_Like crazy_  
><em>Crazy girl<em>  
><em>Like crazy<em>  
><em>Crazy girl<em>

The song ended, and Roxas walked off stage toward Namine swallowing down any nerves. _This is it._ He dropped to one knee, and fished the ring out of his pocket.

"Namine, despite what recently happened...Will you marry me?"

Everyone in the restaurant was a little shocked by the ring, but Namine was getting teary-eyed. Roxas knew that either way, their eight year relationship was going to change. For better or for worse.

"Roxas...the ring..it's beautiful," she told him.

"And?" he pressed the ring just slightly upwards for her to grab or push away.

"Y-yes..I will marry you."

The crowd around them cheered as Roxas picked Namine up bridal style with smiles evident on their faces.

"But..you have to promise me to never hurt me like that again," she told him.

"I promise. With my heart."

…**...**

**Well, how did I do? Did I make you feel something? Please let me know, as I am out of practice.**

**For the record Roxas and Namine are 24. You do the rest of the math.**

**Review, review, review!**


End file.
